The Mystery Date Observation
"The Mystery Date Observation" is the eighth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 12, 2015. Summary Amy has a formal date which Penny and Bernadette and a reluctant Leonard, secretly spy on. Sheldon has Howard and Raj help him find a new girlfriend since they found Amy for him. Extended Plot Penny and Leonard are eating breakfast in 4A. Penny makes a comment about making French toast on oatmeal day. Leonard Shows that he has that covered by also making oatmeal. Sheldon walks in and greets Dr. and Mrs. Hofstadter. He announces that he is going to start looking for another woman. Leonard points out that he is making French toast on oatmeal day, but then shows that he is also making oatmeal. Sheldon observes that it might be a lot of carbohydrates for a man on the prowl and suggests the Leonard eat it because he is married and doesn't have to watch his weight anymore. Penny discourages that behavior. Amy in trying on a new dress in 4B. She is a little shy to show her new dress to Penny and Bernadette because she is really stepping out of her comfort zone. She finally comes out in a very modest dress. Penny assures her that all of her comfort zones are covered. Amy says that there are many people who would consider the brain the sexiest organ. Penny assures her that nobody ever bought her a drink at a bar because her brain popped out of her shirt. Penny and Bernadette continue to press Amy for details about her upcoming date. The guy is British, named Dave (Stephen Merchant) and they are going that night to a restaurant. Amy asks if Penny has any high heal shoes with higher heals than the ones she was trying on. Penny said that she got rid of all of her high heals when she married Leonard. While Amy is continues trying on outfits for the date, Penny, Bernadette and a reluctant Leonard make plans to follow her. At the restaurant, Amy and Dave start talking about their previous dating and Dave is excited that she used to date Sheldon. It turns out that Dave is a big fan of Sheldon’s. The date then starts going downhill as Dave spends the rest of the night asking questions about Sheldon. Bernadette, Penny and Leonard spying on the date from Bernadette’s car. Bernadette keeps walking past the restaurant window in disguise filming the date on her phone. Sheldon tells Howard and Raj that as they were responsible for getting him and Amy together, he would like their help in finding a new girlfriend. Howard and Raj discuss putting Sheldon on dating websites again before deciding to set up a scavenger hunt type challenge where a woman has to sucessfully complete all the challenges and at the end would get Sheldon’s contact information. The challenge would need to be completed by 10:00pm that night. They count down until 10:00 pm. No one arrives at the apartment. A moment later there is a knock at the door and it is a girl named Vanessa (Analeigh Tipton). They seem to get along well and she enjoyed the challenge, but since she didn’t complete the challenge on time Sheldon shuts the door in her face. Finally, Amy is in her car with Dave at the end of her date and she ends things with him. He says that at least he kissed someone who had kissed Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Amy then kicks him out of her car. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Penny, Bernadette and Leonard spying on Amy's date. *Taping date: October 20, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Thursday, November 12, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Stephen Merchant ("Dave") and Analeigh Tipton ("Vanessa") star as Amy and Sheldon's respective dates. *Amy ends things with Dave after it is revealed he is obsessed with Sheldon. *Analeigh Tipton returns to The Big Bang Theory last appearing in "The Panty Piñata Polarization" (S2E7) as one of the models that Howard and Raj meet at the house thye found used in "America's Top Model". *Per the title. Mystery Date is a board game from the Milton Bradley Company originally released in 1965. The object of the game is to be ready for a date by acquiring three matching color-coded cards to assemble an outfit. The outfit must then match the outfit of the date at the "mystery door". The date is revealed by spinning the door handle and opening the plastic door on the game board. *Bernadette and Amy share no scenes at Apartment 4A with the other three men (Sheldon, Raj and Howard) in this episode. *Raj and Howard share no scenes with Leonard and the girls (Amy, Bernadette and Penny) in this episode. *Another episode with a "Previously on the Big Bang Theory" segment. It summarizes two clips from the previous episode (S9E7) and it is narrated by Kaley Cuoco. *Sheldon is only seen with Leonard and Penny in Apartment 4A a flashback of the previous episode (S9E7) and the opening Apartment 4A scene of this episode. *Penny, Amy, Leonard and Bernadette do not return to Apartment 4A to meet Sheldon's new girlfriend Vanessa. *Sheldon shares no scenes with Bernadette and Amy in this episode. Quotes :(The last scene of the restaurant where Amy is dating Dave for one last time, whilst the waitress gives them the bill and leaves their table) :Dave: You know, I once drove 500 miles to hear him speak at Stanford. :(He takes a sip of wine whilst Amy puts on a mad smile. He puts his glass down) :Amy: I have a DVD of that lecture. :Dave: Really? Wasn't it great? :Amy: (shakes her head and speaks) Not as a Valentine's present, no. :Dave: Well, the next time you watch it, I'm the bloke who asked the question that he said was stupid and obvious. It was the nicest thing he said to anyone there. :Amy: That's, um, terrific. Listen, I'm-I'm kind of tired. Can we call it a night? :Dave: Oh, gosh. Sorry, I've just spent the whole night talking about your ex-boyfriend. I'm such an idiot. :Amy: No, you're not. :Dave: Well, maybe not an idiot, but certainly not as smart as... someone we won't mention. :Amy: (smiles sweetly) Thank you. :Dave: But you said you might introduce me to him-- I'm free on Thursday. :(Amy lifts herself off the chair and it comes to the scene of Bernadette's car to which Bernadette worryingly sees them through the glasses with Penny looking puzzled next to her) :Bernadette: (with a worried surprise) Hey, hey, they're leaving. :Penny: (gasps) What? Here, give me, give me. :(Bernadette quickly gives the binoculars to Penny in a silent panic) :Penny: (sees them turn a corner of the street and suddenly panics) Oh, my God. Oh, my God, they're coming right towards us. :Bernadette: (panicking) We got to get out of here. :(Bernadette grabs her seatbelt strap in a panic) :Penny: (asks Bernadette a panicky question) ''Okay. Well, wait, what about Leonard? :(Penny now grabs the strap of her seatbelt and Bernadette yells at her with enormous anger)'' :Bernadette: (megafully cross) Oh! He and his tiny bladder can take the bus! :(She angrily puts her seatbelt straight on with immediate rage, Penny now immediately has her seatbelt on. Bernadette starts the engine, drives backwards for one second, hits the front of Dave's car (of which a couple of giant airbags blow up to the front window of Dave's car at the same time) and both Bernadette and Penny gasp one at a time). :Bernadette: (in a completely big panic) Oh, no! :(She turns off engine both she and Penny take immediately of their seatbelts and run out Bernadette's car in a really huge panic together, by the time Amy and Dave arrive to the scene Penny slams her side door first and Bernadette slams her side door last) :Dave: (with an angry shock) She just hit my car! :Amy: (asking with an angry surprise) What are you guys doing here? :Bernadette: (she is gigantically pleased and surprised to see Amy) Oh! Hey, Ames! What are you doing here? :(Amy has nothing to say this as of the shock, Leonard walks up after hearing what was happening) :Leonard: (surprised) What happened? :Dave: OMG! Aren't you Leonard Hofstadter? :Leonard: (nervously) Yeah. :Dave: I saw you speak at Stanford with Sheldon Cooper! (her turns to a rather cross Amy) Amy, can you believe it? It's Dr. Leonard Hofstadter! :Amy: (happy but shocked and angry) No! pinch me! :Dave: It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. Can I shake your hand? :Leonard: I don't know if you want to do that-- I was just... Okay, never mind. :(Bernadette just smiles crossly at the handshake and says nothing) :Dave: Amy, I'm never washing this hand again. :Leonard: (grinning with happiness) You really should. ---- Gallery Night Amy.jpg|Night shoot. 908.jpg BBTAud.jpg|Taping night audience. Dates2.png|Sheldon's and Amy's dates. Mys4.png|Helping Amy get ready for her date. Mys1.png|The girl who answered Sheldon's scavenger hunt. Mys4.png Mys3.png|Sheldon's soulful cow eyes. Mys2.png|Amy - The brain is the sexiest part of the body. 908 (1).jpg 908 (2).jpg 908 (3).jpg 908 (4).jpg 908 (5).jpg 908 (6).jpg 908 (7).jpg 908 (8).jpg 908.jpg Amy&Date.jpg MD11.png MD10.png MD9.png MD8.png MD6.png MD7.png MD5.png MD3.png MD2.png MD1.png Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:Amy has a date Category:Spy Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Dating Category:Dating Site Category:Shamy Separated Category:The Big Bang Theory